


Permanent

by TestingMyPatience



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little bit of humour, Definitely regrets, M/M, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestingMyPatience/pseuds/TestingMyPatience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason Robert Sugden doesn’t drink and Aaron is about to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just like to say a big thank you to everybody that reads my work and especially those who have left Kudos and all of the lovely comments, I really do appreciate it. 
> 
> This one’s a little bit silly but I hope that you enjoy.

Aaron was lay comfortably on his bed when there was a small knock at his bedroom door. He sat up and was about to speak but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Robert walked in and locked the door behind him.

“Oh please do come in.” He said shaking his head. He was happy to see Robert though and he didn’t mind him just walking in unannounced. Robert had been out drinking with Adam and Victoria all last night so he hadn’t seen him. He wasn’t a big drinker and didn’t really want to go at first, but Aaron had insisted, saying that it would be good for him. Aaron had been invited to go out with them but had decided against it as he was tired after working all day.

Robert didn’t say anything just stood facing the door resting his head against the wood.

Aaron looked at him after a few moments. “Rob? Are you alright?”

Robert turned around slowly and Aaron gasped ever so slightly as he saw Robert. He looked terrible. His hair was ruffled, he was pale and he has black bags under his eyes.

“You look awful.” He said bluntly. “What’s wrong?”

Robert looked at him and cleared his throat. “I had one too many last night.”

Aaron paused for a minute and shook his head. “So you’re hungover?” He said walking over to where Robert was stood.

“You could say that.”

“Well come and have a lie down.” He said taking Robert’s hand and leading him to the bed.

Robert pulled back gently and Aaron looked at him. “What?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.” His voice was slightly hoarse and his body language was tense as he looked at Aaron.

Aaron’s expression instantly turned serious. “What?” He said in a low voice.

Robert took Aaron’s hand and looked him in the eye. “Okay. I need you to promise not to freak out.”

This time Aaron pulled his hand away and he looked at him and frowned. “Depends on what it is you need to tell me.”

They stared at each other for a moment until Robert spoke. “Okay well…last night.” He started. “When I went out drinking…I got really drunk…and” He looked at Aaron. “And….Well…I sort of…”

“Spit it out” Aaron said sounding slightly annoyed. He knew what Robert was going to say. He was going to tell him that he kissed someone; that it was just a mistake; it didn’t mean anything. He was ready for it as he felt the anger build inside of him.

Robert muttered something under his breath. Not loud enough for Aaron to hear.

“Robert.” He shouted. “Just tell me.”

“A tattoo.” Robert shouted. “I got a tattoo.” He sighed and they both just stared at each other.

It was the last thing Aaron had expected him to say and he couldn't help it when his lips curved upwards into a smile.

“It’s not funny Aaron.” Robert said trying to sound serious but he couldn’t help but laugh at himself a little. Nothing about the situation was funny but he was starting to relax a little more in Aaron’s presence. He had expected Aaron to go mad at him but instead he seemed to be taking it rather well.

“A tattoo? …You absolute idiot” Aaron laughed shaking his head. “Let’s see it then.”

“What?” Robert asked his mind still a little hazy from the alcohol still in his system.

“The tattoo. Let me see it.”

Robert bit his lip and winced. “Okay. But don’t laugh.”

Aaron shook his head. “I won’t.”

He removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt very slowly.

“Oh god…where is it?” Aaron questioned suddenly realising that he hadn’t even thought to ask where the tattoo was or even what it was, or how big.

Robert stopped for a moment and looked at him. He paused before he spoke. “On my back.”

Aaron burst out laughing. He hadn’t even seen it yet but he was finding the whole thing to be quite amusing. Maybe it was the shock of it all, or maybe it was just the fact that Robert Sugden; a highly respected business man; always thought he was better than everyone else, had gone out and got so drunk that he’d had his back tattooed.

“Aaron.” Robert said seriously. “It’s really not funny, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

Aaron gathered himself together and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

Robert continued unbuttoning and his shirt soon found its way onto the floor. He paused for a few moments before slowly turning around.

Aaron couldn’t help himself as he burst out laughing again as he stared at the sight in front of him. Robert had only gone and got a tattoo of Aaron’s face on his back saying no regrets underneath.

“This is serious Aaron.” Robert screamed in a high pitch voice. “This is permanent.”

Aaron laughed even harder until he wasn’t making a sound at all. It started to hurt he was laughing that much.

Robert turned around to see why everything had gone quiet. “Stop laughing.” He shouted.

Aaron eventually managed to pull himself together, wiping the tears of laughter away. He walked over and gently touched Robert’s back to examine the tattoo. “Is this meant to be me?” He bit down on his lip to hold in the laugh.

“Yes.” Robert sighed. “I had a picture of you in my wallet and I gave it to the guy who did the tattoo…It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Where were Adam and Vic when you were getting this done?”

“They went home early. I said I was going to make my own way home after I’d had a couple more drinks... and… well...one thing led to another…and I somehow ended up in the tattoo shop asking for my boyfriend’s face to be tattooed onto my back.”

Aaron shook his head. “Robert…what have you done.”

“Can you take a picture and show it to me please.” He said hesitantly.

“What you haven’t seen it?”

“Well no Aaron…It’s on my back so I can’t get a proper look. I can’t half feel it though…it’s still really painful.”

Aaron grabbed his phone from his bedside table and snapped a picture of the tattoo. “Okay are you ready.” He asked as he passed the phone to Robert.

Robert had his eyes tightly shut. “Yes.” He said quietly as he slowly opened his eyes to look at the screen. “Oh god, oh god…Fu-“ He paused as he stared at the screen more closely. “What does it say underneath?” He asked. “I don’t remember getting anything else done.”

Aaron moved to look at his back. “No regrets”

Robert looked closely at the screen. “Can this get any worse?” He said as he leaned against the wall and started slowly banging his head against it. It wasn’t enough to hurt him but it was enough for Aaron to see that something else was wrong.

“What’s up?”

Robert stopped and turned. “Well apart from stating the obvious…look again at the writing.”

Aaron turned Robert around again and read the writing. There was a brief outburst of laughter which was quickly brought under control as Robert made a crying sound. The writing read ‘NO REGERTS.’ It has been spelt wrong. The damn tattoo had been spelt wrong.

“Aaron” He cried.

Aaron could tell Robert needed some comfort. This was probably the most irresponsible thing he had ever done in his life. “Come here.” He said turning him around and pulling him gently into a hug.” Robert buried his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck. “You know I think it’s kind of hot that you got my face tattooed onto your back…even if you were drunk.” He chuckled.

Robert pulled back slightly so that he could look at Aaron. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smirked. “Don't worry we'll fix it somehow, but let's talk about it more later. Try and get some rest for now.” He said leading Robert to the bed.

Robert nodded. He knew one thing for sure. He wasn’t ever going to get drunk again. It’s not the end of the world he thought… there’s always excruciatingly painful and expensive tattoo removal.


End file.
